


cad a deir sé ar an mbosca

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gaeilge | Irish Language, Gen, Not Everything Is A Trap, Other SGC Teams, Translation, treasure
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Uaireanta, téann rudaí chun plean. Mura bhfuil tú mar chuid de SG1.
Collections: scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam





	cad a deir sé ar an mbosca

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [what it says on the box](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506050) by [OldEmeraldEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye). 



"Bhuel."

"Sea."

"Bhuel sin ... rud éigin."

"Ní raibh mé ag súil ..."

"Yup."

"Óir iarbhír."

"Agus a lán de."

"Soladach, freisin."

"Smaoinigh go ligfidh siad dúinn é a choinneáil? Ar ais ag an bunáit, is é atá i gceist agam a rá. Aontaíonn na daoine seo go léir anseo."

"Ní seans." 

"Níor smaoinigh. Ó bhuel, beidh Jackson sásta. Mura bhfuil sé imithe agus bás arís."


End file.
